The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Cannabis plant, botanically known as Cannabis sativa of the Cannabaceae family, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DD-CT-BR5’.
Cannabaceae comprises a genus of 9 species including Hops (Humulus). Members of this family can be trees, erect herbs or twining trees (Stevens P. F. 2001). Leaves are often more or less palmately lobed or palmately compound and always bear stipules. Cystoliths are always present and some members of this family possess laticifers.
Cannabaceae are often dioecious (distinct male and female plants). The flowers are actinomorphic (radially symmetrical) and not showy, as these plants are pollinated by the wind. As an adaptation to this kind of pollination, the calyx is short and there is no corolla. Flowers are grouped to form cymes. In the dioecious plants the masculine inflorescences are long and look like panicles, while the feminine are shorter and bear-less flowers. The pistil is made of two connate carpels, the usually superior ovary is unilocular; there is no fixed number of stamens. There are no petals or sepals on Cannabis spp. plants, male or female.
The fruit can be an achene or a drupe.
Asexual propagation of Cannabis sativa is often done from off-shoots of a mother plant in the vegetative state. The cloned shoots are then isolated in a humidity dome until roots form and the clone is then transferred to a suitable substrate.
The new Cannabis sativa cultivar ‘DD-CT-BR5’ is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Los Angeles Calif., USA. The objective of the program was to develop a new Cannabis sativa cultivar that has a trichome density similar to the Sour Bubble parent and preserves the dominant terpenes Limonene and b-Caryophyllene but has a higher yield, increased vigor and a higher total max Tetrahydrocannabinol (THC). The new plant, ‘DD-CT-BR5’ originated from a cross made in 2015 in East Los Angeles Calif. The female or seed parent is the Cannabis sativa cultivar, ssp. indica, designated “Sour Bubble”, unpatented. The male or pollen parent is Cannabis sativa cultivar designated, “DDL19(2)”, unpatented. The new Cannabis sativa, ‘DD-CT-BR5’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in 2015 in East Los Angeles Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cannabis sativa cultivar by cloning of the terminal or axillary bud, was first performed in November, 2015 in East Los Angeles Calif., and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar asexually reproduces true-to-type.